Jeffy's Brand New Wii U: Part 1
Jeffy's Brand New Wii U: Part 1 is a episode by SML, it was uploaded to YouTube on August 21, 2021 as a celebration to Jeffy's 17th birthday. It involves Jeffy at McDonalds as a birthday party. Script (Clean Version Only) Bold = Yelling Lowercase = Whispering Jeffy: Daddy? Mario: Yes, Jeffy? Jeffy: I wrote my list. Mario: Let me see. Mario: Jeffy! We are not going to Disney World, 2 years ago you made me go to Fun City and get stung by wasps! So, no! We are not going to Disney World!!! Jeffy: **** you Daddy! Mario: oh my god. Chef Pepe: Damn, these waffles are so perfect, I should add a bit more garlic, delicious. Bowser Jr: Umm, Chef Pepe? Chef Pepe: What do you want Junior? Bowser Jr: Ummm, can me and my friends go to GameStop? Chef Pepe: Go ask your dad and isn't Joseph sick? Bowser Jr: Uhhh, yeah? Chef Pepe: Oh my god, just get the ****ing hell out of here, god. Bowser: Charleyyy, you are super funny, haha! Bowser Jr: Dad? Bowser: Shut the **** up, I'm watching Charleyy! Bowser Jr: Well, can me and Cody go to GameStop? Bowser: GameStop? Bowser Jr: Yeah?? Bowser: No! Like what the ****? Jeffy: Gaghhh! My daddy is a doo doo pan! Bowser Jr: So is mine! Jeffy: My birthday is even in 2 days and my ****ing daddy is still yelling at me. Bowser Jr: Are you thinking what I am thinking? Nancy: You have reached Nancy, how may I help you? Jeffy: Mommy, I have something for you! Nancy: Wait, Jeffy! Jeffy: You can eat my butt! Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: Jeffy, what do you want? Jeffy: I want my birthday at McDuckies! Mario: You mean McDonalds? Jeffy: Yeah. Mario: Uhh, okay, I'll rent the place for a couple hours. Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy good boy! Mario: yep, jeffy's a bad boy. Mario: Chef Pepe? Chef Pepe: Yes Mario? Mario: Can you please make a cake in the size of a stupid Mickey Mouse? Chef Pepe: Wait, I got a idea. Mario: Yeah? Chef Pepe: we could make it into adolf hitler's face instead cause these kids are ****ing brats. Mario: perfect idea, 100%. 2 days later.... Mario: Her we are, we are at McDonalds! Jeffy: Yay! I wanna see Ronny McDuckie! Mario: It's Ronald McDonald, Jeffy. Mario: Jeffy, go play in the play place. Jeffy: Oh gosh, is that a diaper like mine? Bowser Jr: That's gross, Jeffy. Cody: Well, lets go! Bowser Jr: Yay, this is fun! Cody: It smells like meat and urine mixed together. Jeffy: Cody, what's urine? Cody: It's pee, Jeffy. Jeffy: I'm gonna urine! Cody: Don't pee, Jeffy. Mario: Guys! It's time for cake! Jeffy: Cake? Jeffy: Who's that? Mario: It's Mickey Mouse. Jeffy: Are you ****ing high? That's Adolf Hitler! Cody: Yeah! Bowser Jr: Yeah! Chef Pepe: Oh ****, they know our idea. Mario: Jeffy! Why did you pee on the cake! Jeffy: Because I hate Hitler, Daddy. Mario: Whatever, lets open presents. Mario: Open this one, Jeffy. Jeffy: It's a Wii U, Thanks daddy! Mario: Your welcome..hey! You forgot to open your other presents! In the car 2 hours later.. Jeffy: Hehe, this is so fun Mario: Jeffy, I have no choice but to take this away from you until we get home! Jeffy: Why daddy? Mario: Because you've been on it to long..how about you open your other gifts? In 2 hours, we leave you know. Jeffy: Okay daddy..... Cody: Here you go Jeffy, I got you a Thomas The Tank Engine toy like the one Bowser jr has. Jeffy: Yay! Thank you Cody! Cody: Your welcome, Jeffy. Bowser Jr: Here Jeffy, I got you a Ice Cream maker. Jeffy: Daddy, look! Mario: Wow, a ice cream machine, now I can feed you ice cream when you finish eating your green beans Mario: Thank you, Bowser Jr. Jeffy: But I hate green beans Daddy. Mario: I don't care. Jeffy: Okay ******. Mario: Don't say that again! One time you made me get beat up by a black guy for saying that! Jeffy: Whatever. Chef Pepe: Ughh, here you go Jeffy. Mario: what did you get him? Chef Pepe: i bought him a box of diapers..hehe he will never notice Jeffy: Daddy? What are Pampers? Mario: It's a toy, Jeffy! Chef Pepe: hehe, good one. Mario: Whats wrong, Jeffy? Jeffy: These are not toys! They are diapers that smell like pee in a shower. Chef Pepe: Ow, Jeffy, What was that for? Jeffy: You suck at presents Mario: Well..lets go home, come on! The next day... Goodman: Breaking news, you guys! 3 days ago, 2 little children have made several phone calls to people, we do not know their identities, but we do know that one is a turtle shape and one wears a diaper on the outside of his pants. Mario: Jeffy!!!!!!!!! Errors *Joseph is in the thumbnail, but he does not appear in the video what so ever. It is presumed he is possibly sick. *At the starting of the video, Chilly can be heard arguing in the background. Controversy Since the Wii U was discontinued at the time this video was released, Many SML fans were furious with this video. PewDiePie himself managed to get YouTube to take down the video. Chilly later uploaded a response exposing PewDiePie, Which caused PewDiePie to go down from 100 million subscribers to 20 million. PewDiePie uploaded a apology video which was panned with negative feedback and became the most disliked video on YouTube in only 18 hours. 2 months later, SML was accused of calling PewDiePie out only for "attention", SML denied the claim and said he was never meant to make the video in the first place. The controversy hasn't been talked about since. SML however did put the video on private after the claim. Trivia *Logan got stuck in the play place during the filming of this video, which them to call 911 to get him out. *The first video where Jeffy is featured and never smacks his diaper. *Part 2 is mostly about the Wii U, this isn't. Category:Jeffy Episodes